Thoughts of an Eagle
by Moonfoxgazer
Summary: As time has passed our two beloved ancestors; Altair and Ezio have passed, but not before shedding some lonely thoughts and making hopes for the future. Written Pre- Revelations.


_Altair_

A pittance for a coins sake. They beg as such, do the people wonder what ails them so? Is it not the blind ignorance they live upon, or is it the damming sorrow they will eagerly? As such vexations haunt they know not of their lonely hero. Then know not of the man, say I, who gave all up to save their sorry tails. Yet it is with passion and conviction that allows me to do so, and without slight hesitation.

They know not what eagle lies, lurks, among them in their tall shadows, a savior to their woes. What woes it must be that vexes them as such, for even I can not fathom their reasons for following such shallow paths.

It is as if the rain has not yet fallen, the land a dry husk, waiting and wishing for nurture. They cry out for love, like a newborn for it's mother's warm breast, and expect all to be in perfect order. Yet do they realize that they do have the order, though it may not seem as if any is present, it is clearly about.

Yes, a dark root must be severed to keep the order, which is what I have said and done. Many men have fallen too my sharpened steel, and sadly many more will as well. I wonder why I must use Death as a tool, calling to him as I would family or friend. One day I'll have the answers I seek, and even more. I'll pass the torch to whoever fate will give it to, I know it is not anyone I know or have seen, but another who will come to seek the same as I.

I wait now, in the darkness, come now to me oh graceful death, and I shall embrace you, for it is my time to pass and yet the torch go on. To the future eagle I hope you well, come and find this place of wrath and tears, I'll be waiting in this empty tomb alone, all to just welcome your embrace. Come now great eagle, my soulless word pass to you, the secrets that must be kept, and only to you will I share.

This is my word, scribbled unto parchment that will pass, yet the message persevered. Oh gentle eagle come get me.

_Ezio_

These corridors are cold, the snow bites like vicious animal, rabid and unmaintainable. Why I have come to such places is besides me, yet something called out to me to come. There was a feeling of importance here in this lost fortress. It was as if a person I knew had cried out for me to come here. Now I find myself in these dark passages, looking for something I know not of.

It was a spirit of question that beckoned, I've figured. I ask so many things, yet have not an answer to them. Why did I have to go down a dark path so alone, with no one by my side the whole time. I'm losing my sight, I'm losing my mind, why won't somebody tell me I'm fine?

I've lived my whole life without known why I have been so convicted to a cause I choose not, but was forced to follow. It was Fate's cruel hand who passed on the sorrow and loss. I never choose to be and Assassin, I was forced to become one after the death of my father. Then Fate chose me to play the part of the mysterious prophet, the one to unlock the vault.

I do ask why was it I who had to play this role. Why couldn't anyone else have played it? Why did Fate's cruel hand choose me of all the millions of people, why me? At first I followed in vengeance, then to free the innocent of corruption, and now it is because I seek out the answers I desperately need.

I've never lived as a person should, never truly loved or laughed or been free. Since my birth I've been a mere pawn in Fate's design, yet my part, I can tell, is almost over. Now I seek what I must learn, unlock the secrets of the one before I.

To the great Altair's domain I go, to find it filled with foe. Oh the great ancient seat has fallen. Maybe, perhaps, it had to fall to ensure the order would preserve so that the innocent would go on and be free and ignorant. History will never mark the true events that have transpired, nor will it remember me or my ancestors.

Maybe here in the lost fortress I'll finally gain the peace I seek, maybe here I can finally redeem my selfish pride and maybe I can finally rest and try to have a good life for whatever is left of it. Si, that does sound good. I'll go back to the woman who waits for me in the great eastern city, there I live now, for my other homes are dead to me and I no longer belong there. With her I shall go, start a family and preserve the secrets I have learned.

The man whoever may find the secrets I lay behind will be alone, unlike I who had the guidance. But who knows, perhaps the phantoms watch over now. That is alright, let them, someone needs to know my tale, just I had with that of Altair.

Now I say to you oh, old Altair. I come now to find you, to gain your secrets, already so much has been learned through the seals you left behind, but alas that is not enough for this Assassin. Oh I shall get your secrets you dead eagle, si, that is my new conviction I find as I go through these corridors alone, nowhere else to go.

Si, your torch has passed on Altair, it is I who carry it, yet soon I shall pass it. You wrote it yourself, the next eagle shall carry the torch. Well I carry your torch, to light the way and let your Creed preserve. I

Oh, great past eagle, I have found you.


End file.
